


Chronicles of Eternity

by noxeos



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Zakuul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxeos/pseuds/noxeos
Summary: A collection of short prompts focused on Senya & Valkorion





	1. Frightful things

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of short prompts posted on tumblr. 
> 
> Mostly set in my version of Kofe where Vitiate has not entire control over Zakuulan!Valkorion yet. 
> 
> warning: author is not native english?

**frightful things**

It’s a frightful thing how it comes crashing down on her, his voice, his confidence, the way he holds himself, an otherworldly certainty in his eyes as he gazes at her and Senya falls, falls, falls so fast she doesn’t even have the time to register the consequences.

She’s standing exactly 16 steps away from him, she knows this because she counted earlier, sixteen exhales, sixteen inhales as he called her name, she is part of his personal guard now. The new emblem is shining pristine on her chest piece as she stands in attention, eyes focused on the blankness of the space wrapped around the Throne Room. It’s the consecration of her dearest dreams. Senya the Knight of Zakuul, His Eternal Empire .

He gives an order and she frowns. It’s subtle, or so she thinks at least and the room falls in deep silent. There’s an undercurrent of trepidation, no one ever openly second guessed him. He pauses head tilted on the side regarding her, through her, past her she feels cornered like a prey about to be feasted upon and holds herself straight. His inquiry falls like languid honey around her and she shivers openly as she tries to find her words back, grips her spike tighter and wills her opinion out. She can feel the disapproval of her fellow guards around her but he doesn’t move an inch.

It becomes a sort of habit for him to pause infinitesimally and she fills the silence with her thoughts, it’s an implicit arrangement, a sort of silent challenge on his part and she dances the part perfectly dear little Senya.

One afternoon after dismissing them he calls her letting the syllables of her name snaking around her throat as she bows. His eyes are a lighter shade of cerulean this day, almost burning in their intensity and she lowers her gaze on her feet, heartbeat loud in her ears. 

His quiet chuckle is a dark promise between satin sheets and bursting supernovae as he requests for her to follow him to the balcony, he makes her talk humbly of her family and training, her vision of his empire and before she knows it dear little Senya is deep in the snake belly.

It’s a frightful thing how she lets him becoming him instead of _Him_ Immortal Emperor, it’s not supposed to happen, she doesn’t believe in fairy tales, she is not supposed to fall for Kings, she is Knight of the Eternal Empire. She bleeds and fights for Him, not him and yet it’s written all over her heart in bright, bright crimson, capital letters carve on her flesh as she lets herself falls deeper, ashes on her lips and poison in her veins.


	2. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was : Send me a “Guardian” and I’ll write a drabble about one character swearing to always keep the other safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started working on my Zakuul worldbuiding lately: Singing is an important part of Zakuul traditions, i.e one of the major role of a Scion is ceremonial singing. (in this chapter: the Knighting ceremony). Scions also have temples scattered across the entire Spire where citizens come to pray or ask for visions.

By the time the Anointing Ceremony is over Senya’s feet are numb from the rigid position she assumes by the Throne’s right side. The recently newly appointed Knights bow one last time Lightsabers spikes clacking loud on the marble floor. 

Valkorion stands at attention as he concludes the Ceremony, letting the Masters at arms calling back their troops. The Sacred Scrolls are pulled back as the Scions begin The Solemn Vow of Endless Moonlight and Senya is throw back to the time of her own ceremony so many years ago. No, she corrects herself, it was almost like yesterday, so little time has passed and yet she feels like a different woman.

She dares a look at her Immortal Emperor, she can only see his back and yet she knows the face he sports, knows it by heart for she has observed him many times, recently it feels like en entire hobby of hers. It is a bit dangerous she acknowledge to indulge in such activity outside the spectrum of her duties, something brushes against her mind and she lowers her walls to allow the intrusion, he needs not to ask for her permission, he can easily tear down every pretense of defenses and the mere fact he does not stirs warmth in her.

“ _I remember the first time you took your oath_ ” his voice echoes in her mind and she thanks the Old Gods her training schooled her in maintaining a perfect composure. 

“ _I remember it too Majesty_ ” Senya pauses, mulls over her thought acutely aware he is able to decipher all, “ _I swore to defend my Empire, to be the Shield of my People and the watchful protector of His Grace”_

The Scions are trailing on the last high notes, it will soon be over

“ _You sound as if it changes_ ” Valkorion seems amused more than anything else, she will have blushed if she was the type to 

“ _Not at all Majesty, if anything, I will gladly take it once more_ ”

He is silent as he ascends once more to his throne, the sign the Ceremony is done, the court claps politely at the anointed Knights and the procession walks out of the Throne room. 

 

Soon only the Honored Guard is present and Valkorion informs them of the next Ceremony - a Scion one this time - happening on the next day. They are then dismissed, below their feet the sun is setting on the Spire. Senya hesitates a few seconds but their Emperor calls her name and she knows to stay in her place, ignoring the curious glances of her fellow Knights she waits for the room to be empty before turning toward her ruler an eyebrow raised in a mute question.

“Do not give me that stare, their opinions are unimportant”

“I’d rather not be the focus of funny tales among soldiers” Senya counters although there is no real annoyance colouring her words, she takes a few more steps until she is so close their knees touch. Ignoring the shockwaves in her body his close presence always ignites she let her lips quivers into a smirk

“If anything i’ll beat the most curious of them in duel…. _again_ ”

At this he gives a chuckle

“They might not realize what is coming for them” he gives her a small smile and Senya has to remember her name for a second, half a breath later she is kneeling on the floor in front of him, head bowed down

“I have said the words once, I will said them again Majesty, as I stand in your light, I swear this oath of allegiance to you. I will serve you unconditionally and protect Zakuul and all its people. I will stand at your side for the remainder of my days. If I should fail my duties, my life is forfeit. My heart beats at your command, my breath is drawn at your pleasure. From this moment onwards, I answer only to you”

When the last word leaves her mouth she senses him standing up as seconds tick by, finally he calls her name and she once more forgets to breathe. 

“Rise Senya Tirall, your words have been heard and accounted for” she obeys him and stifles a surprise gasp when he takes both of her hands in his - less for the gesture itself but more of their choice of location - “I will welcome your presence by my side until one eternity comes to pass” 

“This is a rather daring promise your Grace”

he kisses her hands softly;

“I know”


	3. passing years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not prompt based but I had this in my mind for a few days. mostly a lifeline of the stories to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ light Mentions of drinking / domestic violence and suicide attempt in the beginning, and a very vague subjective scene in the end. Nothing descriptive but it's is fair to warn.
> 
> I wanted to start digging on Senya's psychological background so this is the first stone to the edifice i guess.

When Senya is 4 years old her mother tells her over breakfast that her father is leaving them, little Senya watches her with her big blue eyes wide and asks a myriad of questions over her cereals bowl, her mother pats her braided hair and tell her love is cruel and never last and that she’ll understand when she’ll be older.

 

Senya is 7 years old when she's waiting in the hospital emergency waiting room, her tiny hands are tainted crimson and her braids tangled in big brown knots. The doctors say her mother will live but Senya needs to answer a few questions first. Senya is 9 years old when her mother throws a half empty bottle of wine over her head crashing into the wall and drenching her hair in bitter purple liquid, her father is getting remarried in two weeks.

 

It's her 11th birthday morning and Senya right eye is dyed in lavender and dark green as her mother shouts at her to die over her glass of whiskey. This night she patches her split lips the best she can and rereads the Academy mail she got the same morning, her mother is passed out in their living room tears marring her once beautiful face and Senya covers her body with the plaid she bought as a present. She kisses her, tells her she's sorry.

 

Senya is 13-year-old and she's wearing the Knights Aspirants robes, her hair is short barely reaching her neck and there's countless bruises under her sleeves. Not all of them are from practice. She learns the way of Zakuul at day and takes care of her mother at night. She cooks her meals late at night once her mother is too drunk to stay awake, and programs the droids to clean the rooms, then reads the Old Gods stories in her bed until she falls asleep.

 

Senya is almost 15 years old when they inform her she is to move in the Aspirants Advanced level year. She comes home early this day and bakes her mother favourite dessert, no one is home so she wraps the treat neatly on the table and goes to wait in her room. She is through her favourite chapter of Scyva's Chronicles when the door slides open, her mother's laugh fills the formerly empty space and a man's voice follows. Senya comes back to her door and puts on her music singing softly.

 

Her 16th birthday is spent in white dust as she learns how to handle the heavy Knight spike, the weapon is rough in her hands making her arms cry out in protest. One of the overseer shouts an order and she crouches on the floor, leaps forward, tackles her opponent, is sent on the wall and blocks the incoming attack. She is drenched in sweat and one of her lip is bleeding but she gets back up, swings her weight on her right foot reaches with the Force and makes her opponent flies on the other side of the sparring ring. The overseers clap their hands twice and she bows.

 

Senya is 18, she is coming home for the first time in 8 months. Her mother is on the couch her belly big and round as she watches an entertainment show. Senya hesitates on the threshold her stomach tied in knots as she says hello.

 

Senya is 19 she is knelt on the Throne Room's cold floor as the Scions sing the traditional prayers. She just took her Eternal Vow, she is now officially a Knight of Zakuul.

 

It's her 21th Starry Fest and Senya is knitting tiny socks for her step brother, she'll send them via mail the next day. Her flatmate makes a joke and Senya laughs, they have decorated the room with numerous glowing stars that twinkle and shine brightly on the wall sized windows. The doorbell ring and her flatmate goes up to greet his boyfriend. Senya smiles to herself and wish them happiness.

 

Senya is still 21 when she is called to the Spire, she goes up there curiosity and nervousness tangled together. The Imperial Honour Guard commander is talking animatedly with her Captain and she bows formally to them. The Commander assesses her with a critical eye before nodding to her Captain. Senya wonders what she has done.

She is 22 and no longer wondering when their Immortal Emperor fastens her new emblem on her armour officially making her part of his Honour Guard. Her heart is beating so loud she is afraid the rest of the crowd can hear it. She takes a step back, kneels on the floor and waits for him to speak. When he does her entire being shakes in tremors.

Senya has heard so many tales of their Immortal Emperor but none carry the depth of his sole presence in front of her. His voice echoes around and inside her as he drawls out the syllables of her name. Sleep eludes her that night.

 

It’s only a few weeks later when she speaks up her mind, the first time is an incident, she hasn't planned this and it takes every inch of her will to word out her opinion, the next time it is on his inquiry, it happens another time as she speaks up on his behalf to a group of Scion unhappy with the postponing of the next Rising Moon ceremony. Everyone stops to look at her, Senya's former flatmate, now part of the Scion Order gives her an astonished look but their Immortal Emperor simply smiles and brushes the interruption away.

He is giving a speech at the overture of the Drums Festival and Senya bites her lips as she surveys his surrounding watching for potential threats. Later as the first rhythms echo through the field he turns toward her inquiring if she is going to participate, Senya shakes her head negatively, glances at the first opponents begin their battle, pauses and allows herself a sly smile; they'll barely give her a challenge. His grey eyes crinkle in amusement as he resumes his walk.

 

She's nestled in one of the comfy seats in the Knights Mess Hall reading when a junior comes running at her face flushed as he almost trips on his footsteps and bows awkwardly at Senya informing her in a rushing mess that has Senya asked him to repeat himself that Emperor Valkorion is waiting for her outside the Knights barracks. Senya thanks him, wondering silently what is it all about and bookmarks her page.

He is watching the blooming of plums trees with an astute expression when she bows and tells him a bit annoyed he should not leave the Palace unattended by the other guards. She realizes only too late it probably sounds very insulting for he is the conqueror of Izax and surely can fend for himself more than she'll ever be able to. He doesn't seem to note this slip of tongue as he chuckles telling her he'd only wish to see her alone.

His words bring her to a pause as she inquires if there is something he'd like to discuss specifically; she thinks about the new set of regulations concerning the rearrangement of military or the influx of immigration since the last planet annexation on the far fringes of their territory. He hums low, plucks a flower off the tree and slips it behind her ear considering his handiwork with what appears controlled satisfaction. Senya's brain immediately shuts off eyes blinking as she lowers her head, inhales twice to regain her self-control and levels him with a judging look she usually keeps for particularly stubborn recruits. He gives her a small smile and tells her to indulge him once more.

They are walking side by side on the promenade hovering the gardens when she finds enough courage to ask him about his intentions toward her. The question seems to surprise him and he claps his hands behind his back. He tells her she is one of a kind and Senya feels conflicted for the first time in her life.

 

Senya is freshly 24 when she lowers her head in respect and declares her duty is all that matters to her.

Senya is 4 months into her 24th year and she cannot focus on what her friend is babbling about.

Senya is 6 months into her 24th year and she's lying on her back eyes wide in the sparring ring as everyone's fall silent at their champion being beaten so easily.

Senya is 9 months into her 24th year and she's singing to herself when she sees Him looking at her with quiet wonder.

Senya is 9 months and 3 weeks into her 24th year and she thinks about her mother's words.

Senya is 10 months and 14 days when she decides she will not let it defines her.

 

Senya is 10 months and 15 days when she kneels in front of him in the empty Throne Room and repeats her Eternal Vown she took 5 years prior. He takes her hands in his and she wonders if his eyes always were that brilliant shade of zenith blue. It is still the 15th day of the 10th month of her 24th year when she walks by his side to the private gardens of his residence admiring the stars twinkling so close from them. He watches her solemn and she smiles coyly voicing how beautiful the place is. They stayed by each other side all night stargazing, Senya doesn't even mind the tiredness she feels the next morning when reporting for duty at the training centre.

 

It's her 25th birthday and Senya wakes up to a bouquet of lavender, christmas, orange, pale pink and red roses on her threshold. She sits on her carpeted floor for a full hour staring at the beautiful flowers, their myriads of shades colouring her walls as she tries to reign in the silly smile adoring her features.

 

Senya is 25 and she's standing in front of their Emperor's greenhouse biting her lips as she breathes slowly to calm herself down. The door slides open and she steps in welcomed by the homely scent of soil and plants, Valkorion is bent over a square of fern maidenhair watering the plants with a peaceful expression. Senya pauses for him to acknowledge her then walks to him bowing her head in respect as she thanks him for the flowers, he smiles and tells her about his garden.

 

Senya is 25 and 2 weeks and she is not sure how she got in this situation. There are two cups of tea thoroughly discarded on the wooden table and a buzzing silence fills the Emperor's greenhouse, above their heads the heavens glistened silken black. Her eyes are closed and she is clutching the seedling patch frame so hard she can feel tiny wooden shards prickling on her skin. Her other hand is gently laying on her Emperor's shoulder and his black beard softly scrapes her chin, however unlike the minute before she does not let out a short chuckle instead she allows her breathes to be stolen away again and again until she is sure she is going to merge with the Force in the next moment.

 

Senya is 25 years old and half when she stayed the night.

There is something new in his eyes, a bright azure where it is usually cloudy, it sparkles and shines like tiny specks of diamonds and Senya cannot bear to keep her eyes open anymore. She feels him move closer, his hold on her hands tightening as his lips brushes against her ear purring at her to keep her eyes open, his words like molten gold against her skin lighting fire in her veins and she can only obey his command heartbeat so loud in anticipation as he closes the distance between their bodies.

It is almost mythical, if not heretic, he is their immortal leader, a godly figure and Senya should not be indulging in such activities with him, she should not be there her breathing fast and short as he kisses her lips as if she is a precious crafted art piece of some famous jeweller and not some average Knight pledge to his safety. But as he whispers how beautiful she looks Senya let all thoughts of divine punishment slips off her mind.

 

She is 25 years old and half and lay in his arms quietly surprised at how smaller he looks without his royal garments, nuzzles his neck, closes her eyes with a satisfying feeling.

Senya is 25 and does not remember her mother words.

 

 

 

  
  


 


End file.
